the_originals_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Alaina Olsen
Alaina Olsen (formerly Alaina Olsen-Phillips) is Witch mother of Dianna Mikaelssen, Athina Mikaelson-Labonair, and Hayden Olsen-Phillips. She was the wife of John Phillips until his death and the ex-girlfriend and the mother of Cyrus Labonair's children. She is the mother-in-law of Henrik Mikaelson and Elijah Mikaelson. She is also the maternal grandmother of Olympia Mikaelson. She is a member of the Erikkson Norwegian Witch Bloodline and Mikaelson Coven and has connections via her children to the Mikaelson Family as well as the Crescent Wolf Pack and Midwest Wolf Pack. Early Life Alaina was the first born of her family's four children. She was raised in her father's religion of Roman Catholicism until her parents divorced when she was 10 and she walked out of her confirmation class in protest of her mother being thrown out of the Church. She was trained in witchcraft by her mother and uncles taking special care to learn how to control her first born power, surpassing all of those who taught her by the time her parents divorced. When she was 11, she moved with her family to Iowa where she met 13 year old Cyrus Labonair who had just ran away from his family after his older brother and sister-in-law's murders and the disappearance of his niece, Hayley. The two began a dating relationship that off and on lasted until February 2001. Not much else is known about her early life except that she once tried to commit suicide by overdose and that she and her mother had a rocky but solid relationship. Children She was 16 years when on February 4th, 1996, she gave birth to her first child with Cyrus, a daughter Dianna Olsen-Labonair. She began to train her daughter to control the first born magic she possessed as soon as she could comprehend language. She was pushed to the fringes of her coven for having birthed a witch that also possessed the Werewolf gene, and only her mother bothered to defend them. Despite their rocky relationship and his addiction growing she continued to be in an on-off relationship with her daughter's father, which on August 10th, 2000 resulted in the birth of the couple's second daughter, Athina Olsen-Labonair. The couple split for good in February 2001. She had a string of romantic relationships as she continued to raise her daughters and train them in witchcraft. She was introduced to John Phillips in November 2005 and the two began a romantic relationship in which she admitted after a number of months of dating that she and her daughters were witches and what it meant that her daughters carried the Werewolf gene. The couple moved in together and their first child, Apollo Olsen-Phillips, was born on March 6th, 2006. Her mother died on March 17th, 2010, and she married John on March 20th, 2010. 2012 In January 2012, she received a surprise call from her ex-boyfriend who informed her that his niece, her daughters' cousin was alive and living in New Orleans, and she arranged a trip down to meet her. She was present when Hayley became a Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid. On February 2nd, 2012, while Ashlee was away meeting Hayley and providing her moral support through the loss of her child, she received word from her husband that an accident following an argument had resulted in Dianna's Werewolf curse being triggered. She traveled with Hayley back to Illinois where she introduced her daughters to their cousin and Hayley compelled away the possibility that Dianna could face legal punishment for what happened. She spent the rest of the year helping keep her daughter and her pack safe during the full moons. She told her daughters about the Unification Ritual and its implications when she received word of it from Hayley, and later traveled to New Orleans with her daughters to attend the Ritual. She later decided that her eldest daughter should remain in New Orleans in the interest of helping to build the unified pack. 2013 She was in frequent contact with her daughter in New Orleans, making sure that she didn't feel like she had been abandoned there. On February 2nd, 2013 she received a visit from her daughter's boyfriend of nearly a month, wherein he asked her and her husband for Dianna's hand in marriage, which Alaina, having realized how smitten the couple was with each other, agreed. Dianna called Ashlee after Elijah's proposal and Alaina encouraged her to accept it if it was what would make her happy. She began flying to Louisiana during the time in which her eldest daughter was under the Crescent Curse every three months. When her daughter was released from this curse, Alaina began to help her daughter plan her wedding and even discouraged her when an emotional Dianna attempted to break off the engagement. She, her husband, and her other children came down to New Orleans to spend Christmas with Dianna and her fiancee's family. She assisted in the attempt to de-hex Rebekah and later celebrated Christmas with the Mikaelson Family. When Camille O'Connell woke up in transition, Alaina accompanied her daughter to get the supplies to fashion a daylight ring for her. While leaving the shop they were ambushed by members of the Strix who kidnapped Dianna. She was later seen crying over the box containing her daughter's heart. She was with her daughter when she woke up in transition, and attended her wedding to Elijah on December 30th,2013. 2014 She was in communication with her daughter during this time but is not seen in person until she takes in her daughter, granddaughter and her daughter's new ward into her home after the Mikaelsons were put into their deep sleep. She begins to notice the signs of her daughter's pregnancy within the first few months of her moving in. 2015 She later traveled to Chicago to be of assistance in the birth of her granddaughter, Olympia. 2019 She gives Dianna background information on the history of the Labonair bloodline, and is guardian to her granddaughters and returns with them to New Orleans to help her daughter after Elijah's death at the hands of the Hollow. 2022 She comforted her daughter when Elijah left and had his family including her and their children compel from his memory. 2030 She arrives in New Orleans when her daughter goes missing and tries to help Freya Mikaelsdottir locate her, even assisting in creating the locator beacons. She remains in New Orleans for her daughter's funeral to help with her grandchild and to comfort her surviving daughter. She was later around to learn about her daughter being remade as an Original. She returned with her daughters and her granddaughters to Illinois, but did spend Christmas with the Mikaelson family in New Orleans. She assisted in the fight against the Nightwalker Vampires, and aided in the effort to save Hope Mikaelson. Strengths and Weaknesses She is a first-born Norwegian witch of the Eriksson bloodline. She is a very powerful and educated witch but as she has gotten older is no longer able or willing to perform the dark magic that her bloodline is known for. She has a weakness to Lobelia Flower. Personality She is a caring, strong willed, sarcastic and loving maternal figure, described by her kids' friends as treating all of them as if they were her own. She is also capable of forgiving as shown in her relationship with her son-in-law but is also extremely protective of her children and grandchildren. Physical She stands five foot five inches tall, she has shoulder length blonde hair, and blue eyes. She is heavyset in build after having 3 children. Name * Her first name 'Alaina' is of French origin and means 'beautiful and fair woman' or 'dear child'. * Her middle name 'Michelle' was after her father's first name of 'Michael' and is of Hebrew origin meaning 'Who is Like God?' * Her last name 'Olsen' is a Danish-Norwegian patronymic surname meaning "son of Ole" Relationships Dianna Mikaelson Elijah Mikaelson Parys Mikaelson Lonndenn Mikaelson Athina Mikaelson-Labonair Henrik Mikaelson Apollo Olsen-Phillips Hayley Marshall-Kenner Category:Living Characters